The field of the invention relates generally to concrete slabs and, more particularly, to form assemblies that may be used to fabricate concrete slabs.
At least some known concrete slabs may be formed or molded within a form assembly. Known form assemblies include a plurality of segments, such as wood pieces, that are coupled together to form an outer frame having a desired shape, such as a substantially square shape. The segments are coupled to the ground via at least one post member, such as a stake. Reinforcement bars (i.e., rebar members) are positioned within the outer frame and at least one support member is positioned directly beneath one of the rebar members to maintain the rebar members a predefined distance above the ground. When the form assembly is assembled and coupled to the ground, wet composite construction material, such as concrete, may be poured into the form assembly. After the concrete dries, a concrete slab is formed and the wood segments may be removed.
Such form assemblies may expedite the formation of concrete slabs that may be used in, for example, construction sites, driveways, yards, and buildings. However, depending on the desired size of the concrete slab, the wood segments may need to be measured and cut each use, prior to the segments being coupled together. Such a process can be labor intensive. Moreover, during the formation of the concrete slab, the wood segments may wear to a degree where they can no longer be used for subsequent slab frames. As such, the wood segments are merely discarded after use. Further, the rebar members are not attached to the wood segments and may move independently within the form assembly until the concrete slab is formed. Such form assemblies also require several posts or stakes to ensure that the wood segments will stay in place and will not move from the desired location on the ground. Accordingly, using such form assemblies to form concrete slabs may not be efficient and/or cost effective.